Hikari Beginning of Never
by beautyandthefish
Summary: A girl is found alone on the streets of the city that never was. She has no memories, and extraordinary powers, namely a power that will change the nobodies around her forever.
1. Remembrance

**IMPORTANT NOTICE- READ BEFORE CONTINUING**

**Please review my story after reading. It will not be continued without reviews!**

The day was dark, as it so often was. The only light in the haunting sky was from the moonlike heart floating in nothingness. Kingdom Hearts. The place so sought after, by so many. Saix winced as it's light shined harder on him, the coursing powers of the moon running through his veins. Finally realizing that just looking at it wasn't going to get him a heart, he turned back into his dark room.

Hikari bounced through the empty alleys, tumbling to a stop as dozens of nobodies popped up around her. She didn't have enough energy to cry, she merely knelt down and let the darkness overcome her.

The rain splashed around him as Saix went on his routine night walk through the alleys of The City That Never Was. He turned a corner, headed towards the great skyscraper that overlooked the city, but stopped dead in his tracks.

Sprawled out along the sidewalk lay a thin, white-blonde girl, half dead, in a long white robe. Without a second thought, Saix grabbed her into his arms and raced off towards the castle.

"Are you insane?" Xemnas shouted. A sliver of pale moon had finally broken through the sky. The light illuminated the girl's pale features, and showed a strange aura that seemed to drift around her. Saix ran a hand down her soft, silk hair.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what got into me. You know me Xemnas, you do. You know I would never do something like this but..Xemnas..there's something about this girl. She's different. Maybe she can be of use to us."

"A girl? I know females Saix. They're nothing but trouble. Take Larxene for example, what good did she bring us, except practically destroying the entire castle?!"

"Please Xemnas, you can hardly blame Larxene for that little mishap at the former Castle Oblivion. You should've known better than to hire a complete nutjob. Cough, Marluxia, cough."

"You have a fair point Saix. Marluxia was a bit..off? Anyways, back to the subject. She can't stay." Saix made a face. Frustrated he desperately argued a bit more, when at the blink of an eye, the girl sat up.

"This place could use some color." Both Xemnas and Saix started, and stared back at the girl, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but, where the hell am I?"

Saix snickered, "Well you got pretty close right there. This is our…hideout? More formally known as, The Castle That Never Was. And you're right, it could use a bit more color, but Xemnas prefers this castle to reflect him. Drab and boring."

Xemnas smacked Saix on the head, "What is your name girl?" He snapped rudely.

"Truthfully, I'm not quite sure, but that creep Ansem seems to think it's Hikari, and that sounds about right to me. Anyways," She turned to Saix, "Thank you for saving me. This world is a bit too big for a girl that can't even remember her name, not to mention, where she's from."

Xemnas looked startled. "Ansem!? Hikari?! Excuse me for a moment miss." He pulled Saix aside. "Saix, I know this girl. This could mean absolute ruin for us, or she could help us greatly. It all depends on if she's still the girl I know."

To be continued,

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. I never said I'd love you forever

-Flashback-

_The day was young and bright. All along the paths, people scurried about, eagerly accepting this new day. The land was the people, and the people were the land, all were one._

_A young girl stepped out into the sun. A smile made no attempts to hide itself across her rosy cheeks. Her heart fluttered with the anticipation of a new day. "Hikari, you look so cheerful today, what is the occasion?" The girl simply turned and smiled. _

"_Do we have to have an occasion to smile? I am happy daddy. All is right." The man shook his head at his child's wisdom. He embraced the fact that she was his, and hoped that all would stay like that forever._

-Present-

"Who is she? Or more importantly, what is she?" Saix urged, but Xemnas did not comply.

"Go to the others. Tell them that the top tower is to be cleared. We have a guest."

A grin broke across Saix's face, "So she can stay?!"

"Just do it."

Xemnas walked back to the girl. "Well Hikari, can we make a deal?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Name your price."

"I will help you find out wha- I mean, who, you are."

"But.." She replied with a knowing smile.

"You must stay with us. You may not leave, as long as the Organization prevails. With that, under no circumstances, are you to try to escape. You will be our..prisoner? No, that's too harsh. You shall be our guest. Eternally."

Hikari made a face, "Well, all right. I have no where else to be for eternity. At least I think I don't…"

"Good then. Oh and one more thing; it would be safer for you to stay away from anyone outside the castle. They are not like you. You are special."

"How do you kno-"

"Shhh." Xemnas held a finger to his lips, "I'm not stupid Hikari." And with that, he led her up to the top tower.

Hikari sat alone in the sheer-white room. Beautiful paintings embraced the walls like frozen memories. The crystalline windows held no light, simply black darkness, and a strange moon, the same moon she saw that night. _That night,_ Hikari thought, _what is 'that night'? A memory? Scattered? Lost?_ She clenched her fists, dozens of images racing through her mind. "What did Xemnas mean by, 'special'? Does he know who I am?" She thought out loud, "In fact, perhaps that was why he took me in, perhaps he knows something about me that I know not!" In her reeling mind, Hikari did not notice a dark figure slip into the room.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Startled Hikari tipped out of the chair she had been sitting in, to the floor.


	3. Late Sunsets

"God I'm so sorry!" The young man stood doubled over in laughter at the door. Turning over in her spot where she had fallen onto the floor, she was able to get a better look at him. He was medium height, with a small, blonde mullet flowing against his tightened face. The black robe wrapped rightly around him emphasized his slim figure. His shiny blue eyes misted with laughter

"Uhmm?" Hikari sat up, "Who are you?"

The young man stood up straight and wiped away the loose tears from his eyes, "Oh my, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself," He sank into a half-hearted bow, "The name's Demyx, Organization Member 9. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He slyly winked.

Hikari slowly got to her feet, dusting off her short white dress, "Organization?" She cocked her head in a questioning manner.

Demyx shook his blonde hair, "You're living in 'The Castle That Never Was' and you don't know what the Organization is?"

Hikari slowly shook her head.

"Well basically it's a group of nobodies hell-bent on destroying the world." Demyx paused for a effect, "Just kidding! Hah. We're just trying to get some hearts."

"Nobodies…where have I heard that before?"

"Well if you've been hanging out with Saix you've probably heard it a million times."

"Saix…that's…his name right?" She emphasized the his.

"Yeah, tall guy? Around 18? Total bitch?"

"I wouldn't say that he's a total bitch. He saved my life. I think."

"Baby, you don't know the half of Saix. You're probably some part of one of his grand plans. He doesn't care about anyone."

Hikari frowned, then turned away, "Forget it." She sunk back into the warm, sun baked chair, her back to Demyx. She looked up towards the sky, expecting the sun, but suddenly hit by the strong rays of Kingdom Heart.

_-Flashback-_

_The scene is warm and sunny. A broad lake sparkles under the sweet sunshine. Creaks of a swing echo across it's warm waters, and a young girl is swinging on a high swing, crossing the countryside. She is older now, losing the roundness of a young child to the bony edges of a girl. Her light-blue eyes are big, and enclosed with long eyelashes. Her attire is simple, a white dress, cut short, trimmed with black, her feet are bare, suggesting a summer day. A handsome, white haired man crosses the lawn where she is swinging. He watches her intently as she pumps her feet towards the sky, higher and higher. She throws back her head and stretches her arms at the highest point of the arc. A younger man, dark haired and cynical looking, joins his elder at watching the girl. _

"_Good to see you Ienzo. You had something to speak to me about?"_

"_Yes…about our…research, shall we call it? You know Ansem is only getting in the way. He's prohibiting us from what we are truly intended for, and there's no way we can get to the girl with him always hanging around us."_

"_Well what do you propose to do?"_

"_I say we build under the castle. A lab, so we can continue our research without intrusion."_

"_Ienzo…that idea isn't half bad."_

_-End Flashback-_


	4. The Keyblade Masters?

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's other franchises. I'm just a loyal fan who loves to write.

Two weeks have passed.

"Would you just shut up Demyx?! I don't like him! He doesn't have a freaking heart! How could I like him!?" Frustrated, Hikari slumped down in the windowsill in an expansive, empty room, balanced with shadow and thin light. Demyx smiled and shook his head, "Alright, Alright. How about we change the subject? Did you hear about what happened last night, in the city?"

Hikari eyed Demyx, his lean body carefully balancing against the railing of the balcony, "No, what?"

"Xemnas brought us a new member. We're now thirteen, plus our zero of course." He winked at Hikari.

"So who is this new member?"

"It's big. You'll never guess who turned into a heartless apparently."

"Come on! Just tell me"

"Mr. Sexy Keyblade Master."

"Sora!" Hikari stood up, gasping in surprise.

"You know him?" Demyx looked puzzled.

"Well, no. Maybe. I'm not sure, but, isn't he sleeping in that upper chamber in Castle Oblivion as we speak?"

"Come on Hikari. You didn't expect the," Demyx poked his chest out mockingly, "Defender of Heartless, would ever stay a heartless for long, and as to where his sleeping body is, that's the second part of the news."

"Then by all means, continue."

"Some wacko in a red turban stole him, but hey, it's not our problem. We need him to wake up so he can feed Kingdom Hearts, but anyways, the new guys name is Roxas, and check this, he can carry a keyblade!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'So?'!"

"I mean, can't anyone?"

"No! Like hardly anyone. Wait a second, can you?"

"Well yeah, I thought it was normal."

"No way, baby."


	5. Gone with the Sun

-Flashback-

_-Flashback-_

_The setting is a dark underground lab. A group of six men are huddled around a glowing, lean cylinder. The oldest, with spiky white hair, puts his hand to the tube, and watches the reaction. A younger man, his head fuzzy with brown hair, gasps with surprise. He quickly asks if that is safe, "There's only one way to find out Aeleus." Another man interrupts, this one with long brown hair, and a stately look to him, "But Xehanort, do you think that, corrupting your heart in such a way will aid in restoring your memories?"_

_The man called Xehanort smiles, "I should hope so, but I will not do it tonight. I need the girl. She's the only that can help."_

_A man previously hidden in shadow, steps into the light, his dark dreadlocks swaying, "I'll find her."_

_Somewhere hiding in the shadows, near the stairs to the so-called, "Secret", lair, a girl gasps._

_-End Flashback-_

"But what does it mean, Xemnas?! How can she carry a keyblade?" Demyx paced the halls anxiously, staring out the windows watching the beautiful girl writing music in a small notebook. After his talk with Hikari, he was anxious to find out more about her. It was strange, but somehow she made him feel like he had a heart, more than anyone else.

"Demyx, you ask too many questions." Xemnas replied. Demyx shifted nervously under the sharp gaze of the man, "Have you seen Roxas? I need to speak to him, perhaps things will make more sense…"

"You know where he is at this time of the day. Over in Twilight Town of course, with Axel."

"Of course…" Their conversation was interrupted by Saix stomping angrily into the room, "Is there a problem Saix?" Both Demyx and Xemnas took their eyes of Hikari to match the gaze of the scarred face.

"No there's no problem at all! That's the problem!" Stopping himself, he swiveled towards Demyx, giving him a look that clearly meant, "Scram."

Demyx frowned and stuck his tongue out, before running off, presumably to find Hikari.

"So what is it?"

"God I'm not sure. I just, feel so strange, around Hikari. What is it? What am I feeling? Please say you have the answers."

"I wish I could, but I am just as puzzled by the girl as you are."

"But Xemnas! I thought you said you, you knew her?" Xemnas was struck by Saix's behavior, it was something that he had never seen before.

"Saix, I did know her, long ago, when I had a heart. When I was apprentice under Ansem the Wise."

"WHAT?!" Saix was struck, but had a look of sheer joy on his face, "So you know who- I mean, what, she is?"

"That was part of what I was studying. Part of why I became a heartless."

Saix took a deep breath, "Please contin-what?"

Demyx came bursting into the room,

"Hikari! It's Hikari!"

"What now?" Saix was deeply pissed.

"She's gone."


	6. Light in Love

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Hikari stood perched on top of the golden clocktower, peeking from behind a pillar at Axel and Roxas. They were chatting conversationally, licking blue ice cream. Hikari smiled at the sight of the two of them. When the nobodies acted so human I have her hope. Lately she had been thinking about the nature of the nobodies. How some could be so understanding and kind, namely Demyx, and some could be so coldhearted. She took a deep breathe and approached Axel and Roxas.

"Hey Hikari, eavesdropping again?" Axel ran a hand through his silky red hair, laughing at the setting sun.

"How long have you been there?" Roxas looked concerned.

Hikari was confused, why would he care if she was listening or not? There must have been something she missed.

"Not long, why?" Hikari paused, checking his reaction.

"Uh, forget it. So, is there something you need?" He was eager to get rid of her.

"Actually, I was just wondering, what's it like, you know, not having a heart?"

Both Roxas and Axel froze. For a moment there was only silence, as all three of them looked over the reddish haze of Twilight Town, then Axel spoke, "Well Hikari, think of it this way: Imagine having a brain, and being able to feel emotions, but not having a heart to realize you're having them." He finished the last phrase sadly, "Now do you understand why we want hearts so badly? Why it's so hard for us?"

"Of course it's hard for you, but try having no memories at all. At least you can remember who you are, but enough of that, I have one more question."

"Lay it on me, Hicky-ra"

"So, does this mean that you can feel emotions? That you can love?" She blushed, eyes misting.

"So it's true!" Roxas looked up from his ice cream, "Demyx said that you were like, in love, with Saix, but I didn't believe him." He smiled, "I didn't think anyone could love a guy like him."

Hikari didn't move a muscle, and suddenly found tears welling up in her eyes, "You sound exactly like Sora. You really are Sora." She pressed her hands against the wall, and slipped into the portal she had created, back to the Castle. Memories were overwhelming her, she needed to breathe.


	7. A Moment of Passion

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Hikari wandered the halls of the castle. Tears were freely streaming down her cheeks as she thought about the day that she woke up with no memories. She had woken up in the middle of an alley, with no memories but a fleeting glimpse of a man in a white lab coat. Panicked, she had ran into the city, where she had bumped into a boy around her age, with sharp white hair. That was how she met Riku, how she ended up in Hollow Bastion, and how she barely escaped, falling into darkness. Lost in her memories, Hikari did not notice Saix walk up beside her.

"Hikari, are you all right?" Hikari smiled to herself. The others didn't understand the Saix that she knew, the one that was sweet and soft to her. She didn't have a lot of evidence to it, seeing as she had barely spoken to him after he saved her life, excluding the night after he saved her, in which he explained the situation, but she was sure that he was the one for her. It was the craziest feeling in her heart, every time she saw him her heart swooped and turned crazily. Her stomach churned and her cheeks burned red, but she didn't mind. It was Saix.

"Yes I, I just was thinking." Hikari stuttered.

"What about?" He gave her a playful smile, one rarely seen in Saix's case.

"It doesn't matter. Just wondering who I am…"

Saix suddenly drew her closer, his hands on her shoulders. Hikari's skin was almost-literally on fire. Her heart began to pound faster, "You're Hikari of course. You're mine." His eyes met her gaze, and she gasped, they were hard. He was seriously claiming her his. His face drew closer to hers. For a moment Hikari was sure he was going to kiss her, but he simply looked at her closely in the eyes, as if trying to see into her soul. Then just like that, whatever passion that had happened was gone, and he ran a hand through her silky hair and walked away. And just like that, Hikari passed out.


	8. His

DisClaimer

DisClaimer.

Je n'ai pas de Kingdom Hearts.

_-Flashback-_

_The scene opens with a single man, watching a lovely girl brush her hair in a mirror. She has lost her sharp angles of a girl, and has sleek curves; a budding woman. The man, with his long dreadlocks, already a nobody, approaches her, and speaks, "Hikari, your father has left. Aren't you ashamed of your father? His frustration in us has caused him to left. He hates us. All of us. For being different. For being no one. But you Hikari, you could do things. You are powerful. You are powerful, almighty, greater than anyone else. You have a power unimaginable. We are only trying to help you."_

_Hikari frowns at him, "You are not trying to help me, you only want my heart you creature of darkness! And my father. He's not gone…he would never leave me. He would never leave his own flesh and blood."_

_He sneers, "His own flesh and blood? You still believe that? You've got to be kidding me. You're no child of his. You're the spawn of the keyblade."_

_-Flashback ends-_

"Child of the keyblade? How could that be?" Saix sat up in his chair in the quiet room where he and Xemnas were meeting.

"That's what we were studying, before all of our work was destroyed and scattered. We believed that before we were there, Ansem the Wise created the girl from the heart of a keyblade, but that wasn't our main goal, you see. We believed that this girl could in fact, create hearts. That is why she is here. That is why she is so important to us Saix. You are her keeper now. You must make sure that nothing happens to her. She is the key to our plan. And her connection with Sora, well it seems as if she has met him before, and cares for him. So, he must be kept safe until…well you know." Xemnas took a deep breath as he finished.

"She's mine…yes. I'll take care of her." He slightly bowed towards Xemnas, letting his blue hair fall in his face, and fell away.

In another section of the castle, Demyx and Axel sat down next to Hikari, waiting for her anxiously to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes, they stood up, "Are you alright?!"

Hikari blushed, "I'm perfectly lovely." Axel and Demyx exchanged nervous glances.

"Unfortunately, we're not all that lucky." Axel replied grimly.

"What do you mean?" Hikari sat up.

"Roxas…he's been well, captured. Riku has taken him, in order to help Sora wake up." A single tear fell down Axel's cheek. Surprised, Axel caught the tear on his finger, a sad look on his face, "Well looky there. Emotion. Roxas would be proud."

"I'm so sorry Axel." Hikari slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around him. They stood quietly for a moment, until the door opened.

"Hikari. What are you doing? Come. We have things to do. Things are finally heating up. Sora is awakening." As Saix walked in, Hikari quickly pulled away from the one way hug.

"O-okay." Hikari stammered, surprised. He held out his arm to her, and she took it cautiously. They exited the room without a word to Demyx or Axel.

"Whoa. Now that's something that you don't see everyday." Demyx snickered at the sight of them.

"Yeah." Axel quietly agreed, but his mind was only focused on speaking to Roxas for one last time.


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Keep sending in those reviews!

"So what's the status Saix?" Hikari and Saix were linked arm in arm in front Xemnas's highest chair. Although this whole, together thing, was incredibly new to Hikari, Xemnas didn't even seem to notice, and acted as the whole thing was the status quo.

"Well, Axel has left, perhaps in pursuit of Roxas, though he of all people should know that Roxas's situation is unchangeable with Sora awakening. We are in hopes that once Sora is awake he will continue his search for Riku, and further more, knowledge. The main goal is to harvest more hearts. Kingdom Hearts is slowly awakening."

Hikari stood quietly by Saix's side, understanding that she was to be seen, but not heard. She slowly drank everything in, her ears perking when she heard about Riku. Xemnas nodded, somehow content, "Very well. Continue to monitor Sora's situation, and make sure that Axel does not get in the way in Twilight Town. I am certain that the small king will be making an appearance too."

Saix slightly bowed, "Understood." He gently pulled Hikari away, and they glided down the hall.

"So he's waking up?" Hikari finally said.

"Yes. Then our plan may finally come into action. Hikari…"

Hikari smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you remember anything about, where you used to live?"

Her smile changed, it became deeper, "You know, I've been thinking a lot about it lately actually. Just little bits come to me at a time. It was very beautiful, that's for sure. Hollow Bastion looks a lot like it, but torn up. My father and I had lived there. He was a researcher," Memories suddenly flooded into her brain, as if someone pulled the plug, "He had six assistants, they were usually very kind to me, and and…" She frowned as the memories fell away as quickly as they had come.

Saix looked pleased with information, "It'll come to you. Don't worry." He gently stroked her hair.

Hikari looked up at him with her big, blue, crystalline eyes, vaguely reminiscent of ice, "Why…why do you care about me?"

Struck, Saix finally spoke, "Because I need you. I'm not whole without you." And with that, he brought her into his arms, holding her tightly. They were up on the highest tower of The Castle That Never Was, The Altar of Naught, all alone.

Her body started to tremble as he held her to his chest, and she noticed that his coat was starting unzip, revealing a sliver of pale, white skin, bright against the black coat. His skin matched hers perfectly. She brought her eyes up to his and noticed that they were closed. His face was nuzzled in her hair, which with one hand he was stroking.

After a couple minutes, he pulled his head back, and matched her gaze, slowly bringing his head down. For a moment the only thing Hikari could feel in all of her body was is cool breath, then their lips touched.

Her head spun, and breath drew fleetingly from her nose. His lips stayed on hers for another second, before they slowly parted with Hikari's, making their breath one.


	10. Xehanort

DISCLAIMER:

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and doubt that I ever will, but I do own the character of Hikari, and I ask that anyone choosing to use my character of Hikari in any future stories must get express permission from me.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE. READ IT OR WEEP.**

**After this chapter, my story is going on a hiatus until I get more reviews.**

**Please review for it to continue!**

_-Flashback-_

_The 14 year old girl, presumably named Hikari, sits alone in a dark room, some sort of underground lab. Groups of heartless slink out of the darkness, and slither towards her, their dark limbs moving in some sort of tandem. Hikari sits up, and throws out her hand, relinquishing a keyblade, in a single slash of her make-shift sword, they are gone, their hearts slowly drifting up towards Kingdom Hearts, "Well done Hikari. I didn't think you could do it. Then again, of course the child of the keyblade could wield one."_

_The girl stands up, her keyblade ready next to her. It is bright white, and shiny. The pearlescent handle gives way to a chain, shaped like a teardrop, "Shut up Xehanort."_

_A tear runs down her cheek, "My father is Ansem the Wise! No one else!"_

_Xehanort laughs, "I'm not Xehanort. I am Ansem. And he is not your father. I have told you many times, you were an accident. My fool master who ran away, leaving you, he merely found you. Obviously he didn't care much…but, me…Hikari I'm a different man than him. Think of what we can do together. My pursuit of darkness can complete itself."_

_Hikari backed up, "Where are your little lackeys Xehanort? Have they left you? Got scared?"_

"_No, my girl. The darkness in their hearts overwhelmed them, what's left of them are empty shells, gone away from this realm of light, to a new darkness, but I, I can handle the darkness. I too, have accepted the darkness." His hands begin to glow ominously, with some sort of dark power, "Release your heart Hikari! Succumb to the Darkness!" With that he plunged his hands into her chest, releasing a shiny sphere, "Yes…yes…come to me keyblade! Give me your power." A bright flash fills the room. Hikari's screams echo around the chamber. And then there were none._

_-End Flashback-_

Hikari frail arms pushed Saix away, she gasped for breath, and was shaking from head to toe, "What is it Hikari? What's wrong?"

Hikari backed away from him, her face filled with fear, "Xehanort! Xemnas is Xehanort's nobody! Of course! Why couldn't I remember before! And you…you're just using me! All of you! You don't care about me. Not one bit." And with that, Hikari ran away, jumping off the side of the building, not caring who saw her.

Saix ran to the side of the building, "Hikari! Hikari stop!" He leaped off the building and by some miracle, grabbed her body, and gently fell to the ground. Xemnas walked out to the edge of the castle where they lay.

"Remember your promise Hikari. You can't leave."

Hikari stood up, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Xehanort…where's daddy?"

He looked puzzled, "Long gone." He entered the castle through a portal and left Hikari and Saix alone once again.


	11. Leaving

Thanks to MegaKiraraLover, I'm starting the story back up

Thanks to MegaKiraraLover, I'm starting the story back up. I apologize for my moody message in the previous chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block going, but I've decided to write anyways.

"Hikari, you can't leave! You're the only one left here that I even like here," Demyx punched the wall with his fist, "Damn it Hikari!"

"Demyx chill. I have to go. You know I do. I can't stay here anymore. I have to find Ansem the Wise. Demyx, last night, someone came to me, I'm not entirely sure who he was, but he told me to meet him…somewhere. I think he can help me. He feels so familiar." She finished sadly, gazing out at the big moon.

"Hikari you realize that you're insane right? You won't survive out there alone. It's a bad world. A dangerous world. I don't want you coming back here without a heart." He pressed his hand against her chest, "You can't do that to your heart. It's too pure."

"Demyx, you underestimate me." She whipped out her hand to the side, relinquishing her pearl white keyblade.

"Yes I know you have a keyblade but," She interrupted him, whipping out a second keyblade, a navy blue one, "Ah. So it's finally released itself?"

Hikari turned to him, confused, "What has?"

"I overheard Xemnas talking one day. He was in that room, you know, the rumored one. The room of Sleep, I believe it's called. Anyways, he was talking about your, 'Full Potential', something about the double keyblades. I don't know. You know Xemnas, he likes to babble to himself."

Hikari nodded slowly, "Yeah." She turned towards the open window, "Ciao Demyx." And with that, she jumped out of the window.

The streets of The City That Never Was were damp from the relentless rain that fell from it's twilight sky. Hikari ran past Memory's Skyscraper, her eyes taking a quick look at her life played out on the screen, before she continued to race on. She dashed to the side of the building, taking a moment to breathe. She looked around the wet city, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Her eyes wandered up towards to top of the skyscraper, slowly focusing on a dark figure. As if they had read her mind, dual keyblades flashed into Hikari's pale hands. She took a deep breathe and ran straight towards the wall.

Everything seemed to spin around her. Air, rain, thoughts, it all was one. Her long white robe that mimicked the organization's so well flew around the body, revealing her thin legs and brightly colored sneakers. Her feet seemed to glide over the slick walls of the building as she ran up keyblades in hand. In return, the black clocked figure pulled out his dark keyblade and jumped off the side to meet her. They met in mid-air in a rush of clashing, sparks flying, then they both tumbled towards the ground.

The cloaked figure landed with a sickening thump on the ground, while Hikari landed delicately, as if she was a feather. The menace quickly sprang to his feet, attempting to remove Hikari's hood, but she was too fast. A quick flip landed her on the other side of it, and a flip of her arm positioned her keyblade to his neck. She removed the hood, and took a deep breath.


End file.
